<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Doubt by rvaleardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681526">No Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis'>rvaleardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony enters Penelope in a writing contest without her knowledge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super crazy short but sweet. Hope this brings a little happiness to your day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is wrong with you?!"</p><p>Anthony looked up from the book he was skimming to see Penelope walking with a confused and slightly irritated look on her face.</p><p>"Do you mean in general or just right now? It is a long list either way." He answered calmly. </p><p>"Don't try to be cute to get off the hook. What is this?" She threw a paper on his lap and put her hands to her hips to signal 'Well.'.</p><p>He looked at her, then at the paper. It was a letter congratulating her on her acceptance to a writing contest.</p><p>A writing contest he entered for her. Without her knowledge. He knew this day was to come.</p><p>He took a deep breath and started to speak.<br/>
"Love, I know you can win this. Even if you don't, which I highly doubt, this will show you that you're writing is incredible. That you have such an amazing talent, even if you don't think so. It's a great opportunity to show the world what Penelope Bridgerton is capable of. Then they can fall in love with you and your writing just as I did. Except they aren't allowed to touch you, or be near you, you know what scratch that. No one can steal my wife away from me." </p><p>He ended his small monologue by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. She couldn't stay mad at him, really. The man could kiss her anger away every time. The bastard.</p><p>They parted and she let a sigh of content slip through. </p><p>"Ok, you're back on my nice list." She said in between kisses.

"You really think I can do this?" She whispered.</p><p>She knew she could write, but writing for herself and for everyone else was very different. </p><p>"Without a doubt. I love you and I will be there to support you in any way."</p><p> </p><p>Penelope did end up winning the contest which granted her a book deal with the most sought out publishing company in England.</p><p>Anthony had no doubts this would happen. His wife was amazing. He was so proud of her, of her talent, of her work.</p><p>He made sure to show just how much he loved her every day. </p><p>However, the day they found out she won, well let's say no one heard from them for two whole days. When they did hear from them, pure bliss was on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>